Casino gaming devices, such as electronic gaming machines, video poker machines and electronic slot machines are well known in the art. Casinos provide gaming machines in order to be competitive and to offer players a variety of gaming machines so as to stimulate player loyalty. Casinos are always interested in motivating players to bet relative higher amounts per play in order to increase revenue.
What is needed is a gaming device that can increase the handle (coins and/or credits wagered) and reward players that wager a higher amount of coins or credits per play with a higher percentage of pay-back so that the more coins and/or credits the player wagers per play, the higher the pay-back percentage.